Sixth Titan
by Dragonlord0
Summary: When the titans we're formed there is a sixth member who is also an Anti-Hero type. He's willing to kill if necessary. He's strong fast and powerful but he's not the leader and he's a loner. Will the other Titans learn more about him or will he remain a mystery? OC story Lemons, Harem. Story Reuploaded
1. A team is born

Chapter 1 A team is born

In a dark alleyway a man who just robbed a woman of her purse smirked and opened the bag but then to his shock he was pushed against the wall by a man in a grey hoodie.

"I'll be brining that back fucker you on the other hand are going to jail." The man in a hoodie said as he knocked him out. "I know your there kid so come out." The man said to someone who was watching.

A teenager dropped down and handcuffed the thief. "Thanks for the help who are you?" The teenager asked.

"I go by title name of Ghost your Robin right?" The now named Ghost said to Robin.

"Yeah." Robin said before they saw something heading for the center of town. "We need to check that out." Robin said running towards the crash along with Ghost.

They see a woman coming out of a pod of some kind and was talking in some unknown language. She had orange skin red hair and glowing green eyes.

"The fuck is she saying man?" Ghost asked the boy wonder who looked just as confused.

"I have no idea." Robin said in confusion. Then to their surprise the woman attacked them. Robin was thrown into a wall while Ghost was keeping up with the woman in strength.

"Hey whats your problem why are you attacking us?" Ghost asked but she just spoke in her language making him annoyed and head butted her surprising her that he actually hurt her. "Ok ow that hurt." Ghost said in pain holding his head. She was about to hit him again but was attacked by a green…Goat? "What the fuck?" Ghost said even more confused.

The green goat turned into a teenage green boy who saluted him. "Ex doom patrol beast boy reporting for…"He trailed off when he noticed who he was talking to. "Dude your Ghost aren't you?" Beast boy said in awe.

"Uh yeah look out!" Ghost yelled as he was almost crushed when the girl threw a bus at them. Another teen came out and stopped the bus and looked pissed.

"Yo! Who's messing up my neighborhood?" The teen yelled.

"Uh that would be her." Robin said as he came to. The girl smashed her hands on the ground and her hands were somewhat freed from her restraints. She then fired green bolts at them surprising them as they took cover.

"Ok this bitch is really starting to piss me off!" Ghost yelled in anger. He got up and was about to charge at her again but was blocked by a black wall of some kind. He turned and saw a teen girl who came out of the shadows.

"Maybe fighting isn't the answer." The girl said getting him to calm down somewhat. Ghost approached her slowly while holding up his hands getting her to calm down as he grabbed her restraints and to her surprise he ripped them off with ease. She surprised him when she pulled him into a kiss and pulled back.

"If you wish not to be destroyed you will leave me alone." The girl said now talking english as she flew away.

"Ok what just happened?" Ghost asked them completely baffled by this who ordeal.

"Don't look at me man." The other hooded teen said.

"We need to find her she's dangerous." Robin said already leaving.

Ghost just shook his head heading in another direction having enough of this crap. The girl in blue robes fallowed him.

"Why do you call yourself Ghost?" The girl asked in curiosity.

"My title is after a legend in Sparta. Now whats your name lass?" Ghost asked getting her to smile a little.

"Raven." The now named Raven said.

"A very beautiful name." Ghost said making her blush when he called her name beautiful but smiled at him

"DUDES!" Beastboy yelled seeing a massive space ship above the city.

"Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me!" Ghost yelled in annoyance before the.

"Looks like space girl has friends." The hooded teen said.

"I don't think so." Ghost said as a large hologram of another alien appeared.

"People of Earth we come to your planet hunting an escaped prisoner. A very dangerous prisoner. Do not interfere and we will leave your city with minimal damage. But if you attempt to assist her your destruction will be absolute." The Alien said before hundreds of aliens flew towards the city.

"Oh boy." The hooded teen said.

"Those are some scary-looking aliens." Beastboy said.

"They told us not to interfere." Raven said.

"I dont care what they said. Something about this whole thing doesn't sound right to me. She had the chance to attack us when I set her free and yet she left peacefully." Ghost said.

"That and she kissed you." The hooded teen said teasingly making Ghost look at him.

"Fuck off. Why are you even hiding your face metal man?" Ghost said making his eyes widen before taking his hood off seeing he looked like half man half machine.

"I was in an accident thats why I look like this. The names Cyborg by the way." Cyborg said.

"Whatever happened to you in past makes no difference to me. You have the appearance of a fighter who will do anything to do whats right." Ghost said making him smirk. "Lets go find her." Ghost said as he, Robin, Beastboy and Cyborg went to find the girl while Raven stayed behind. "You coming?" Ghost asked making her look at him before turning away.

"I'm not the hero type. If you knew what I really am, You wouldn't want me around." Raven said.

"Do I look like I'm the judging type to you or any of us? I know enough about you." Ghost said making her let out a small smile.

Later

The girl was in a theater eating every piece of food in sight.

"Well, now you certainly have an appetite." Ghost said appearing in front of her making her blink before tilting her head to the left in confusion.

"Why did you free me?" The girl asked.

"Just trying to be nice and helpful. Why are these lizard people trying to capture you? You a prisoner or something?" Ghost asked making her shake her head before sighing.

"Not a prisoner. I am a prize. The Gordanians deliver me to the Citadel to live out my days as their servant." The girl said.

"Then you're not going with them. Not if we have anything to say about it." Ghost said as the others appeared before the wall exploded and the Gordanians appeared

"Seize her!" One of the Gordanians said before they were all wrapped up in a chain.

"Burn in hell." Ghost said before his chain was engulfed in flames burning them alive making them scream in agony before dying.

"Whoa." Raven said.

"Why did do you do that?" Robin asked in shock.

"Oh for gods sakes they would kill us given the chance. Are all heroes likes this never killing the enemy?" Ghost asked annoyed.

"Isn't that what a hero is?" Beastboy asked.

"I'm more along the lines of an Anti-hero. I'll kill if I have to." Ghost said.

Soon however though the Leader of the Gordanians appeared in hologram form.

"Fools! You Earth Scum were warned! Your insolence will be punished." Trogaar said as his ship was above the city with a large cannon aimed at the city.

"Great." Raven said.

"Oh man. This day just keeps getting better." Ghost said.

Later

The group soon got on the Gordanian ship thanks to Raven's powers.

"Ugh. That dark energy stuff gives me the..." Beast boy tried to day but Raven glared at him making him shut up.

"We have to get to the firing controls. There isn't much time." Robin said as they headed for the control room. Raven however stayed where she was.

"Mind telling me why you're always by yourself?" Ghost asked making her look at him.

"You heard the kid. I don't exactly fit in." Raven said making him scoff in amusement.

"Does it look like any of us do? I kill, Cyborg is half machine, Beast boy is green and she's from space. I think you fit in this group just fine." Sean said making her smile at him.

The Gordanians were about to fire at the city when the door was blasted down.

"Hey lizard face! You want to destroy the city? You got to go through us!" Ghost yelled charging at him and both got into a fist fight with equally matched strength.

The others fought against the other Gordanians before Ghost was thrown into a wall.

"Ghost?" The alien girl said in concern before he got up and glared at Trogaar.

"Ok I've had enough of this." Ghost said before his body was engulfed in flames and his skin began to burn off. "Now you face A monster the likes of which you've never seen." Ghost said before he roared at Trogaar who roared back and both fought again with Ghost having a more cutting edge before he threw Trogaar into the controls making the ship crash into the ocean.

Ghost grabbed Trogaar by the face.

"Look into my eyes." Ghost said making Trogaar shake in fear. "You soul is stained by the blood of the innocent. Feel their pain!" Ghost yelled making Trogaar scream in fear as the souls he's ended came back to attack him before his eyes looked badly burned before Ghost turned back to normal.

"Whoa dude that was...COOL!" Beast boy said in amazement making Ghost chuckle in amusement.

"Whatever." Ghost said.

Later

The group was on the island where the Gordanians first landed and looked at the city.

"That's quite a view." Raven said liking the view of the city.

"Somebody ought to build a house out here." Cyborg said.

"Yeah, if you like sunshine and the beach." Beast Boy said making Ghost Chuckle.

"You know kid your kinda funny." Ghost said before the alien girl appeared behind them wearing mostly purple clothing.

"Please...I look nice?" The girl asked.

"Oh yes definitely." Ghost said. "You know still don't know your name." Ghost said.

"In your language, it would be Starfire." Starfire said.

"Well I guess you can call me by my real name." Ghost said removing his hood showing he had white skin brown hair and forest green eyes with a X formation scar on his right eye. "Call me Sean, Ashburn Kruger." Sean said.

"Dick Grayson." Robin said.

"Victor." Cyborg said.

"Rachel." Raven said.

"Uh I'm not saying my name cause I don't want anyone to make fun of me." Beast boy said. (What kind of hero is named Garfield?)

"Whatever." Sean said.

"You know we all make a pretty good team." Robin said.

"So what you want us to make it official?" Sean asked.

"Why not?" Robin asked.

"I'm more of a loner but I guess I can stick around for a while longer." Sean said.

"So what do we call our selves. I mean the justice league is kinda taken." Cyborg said.

"How about the titans?" Sean said.

"Like the greek mythology ones?" Raven asked.

"Well I am from Sparta." Sean said.

"The Teen Titans. I like it." Robin said.

 **Authors Note: Like I said in my Yukari's harem story I would be making a second story today. I just want to get these ideas up and running incase another error occurs and prevents me from making new stories again. Anyway like all my stories this will be a harem one. I wont spoil all of who's in it but heres a teaser.**

 **Raven (Leading girl)**

 **Starfire**

 **and Terra**

 **Who else is in the Harem? Find out in later chapters. Also for those of you who've read my The different army for the Jedi story on my Original account Droganlord0 please vote in the current poll please. Read, Review and Vote. Please review please. See ya.**


	2. Divide and conquer

Chapter 2 divide and conquer

The large criminal known as Cinderblock was breaking into one of the high security prisons.

Once he was inside however though.

"You know, Cinderblock, normally the bad guys break out of jail." Beast boy said.

"Can we please just kick his ass? It's not like he's gonna listen you know." Ghost said as he drop kicked Cinderblock in the back of the head making him growl before the other Titans appeared.

"No matter how you do the math, it all adds up to you going down." Robin said.

"So you gonna come quietly or..." Ghost said.

"Is this gonna get loud?" Cyborg finished before Cinderblock growled and charged at them.

"Guess that answers that question." Ghost said.

Its been a month since the invasion by the Gordanians and since the Titans were formed.

A tower was built for the Titans as a base of operations. Each member had their own rooms. Raven's was more gothic since it fits her personality.

Starfire's of course was all pink and mostly full of clothes.

Cyborg's was all high tech considering his appearance and intelligence.

Beast boy well you can obviously guess his was a complete mess since he doesn't know the meaning of the word decent.

Robin's was mostly full of combat items and he was the leader of the team.

Sean's however though that was the odd part. His was mostly all bare. Only a bed and a cabinet for clothes. When the others saw this that automatically asked why so little was in his room. His answer was surprising to the guys and made the girls confused. He told them he didn't know if he was gonna stick around with the team for long or at all. He explained he was mostly a drifter since his early teen years.

The reason being is cause he didnt like to stay in one place for so long but Raven and Starfire suspected that he wasn't giving them the full truth.

Now back to the fight.

Ghost used his chain to pull Cinderblock down before Starfire gave him a powerful uppercut.

Beast Boy transformed into a T rex and charged at Cinderblock but that didn't exactly worked the way he planed when he uh...Slapped him away. (HEH)

"Want to give this guy the sonic boom?" Robin asked Cyborg who grinned and had his right arm turn into a cannon.

"I got the sonic if you got the boom." Cyborg said as they charged at Cinderblock and were about to blast him When Ghost got in the way swinging his chain at Cinderblock and it accidentally caught them making them slam down and blasted the others.

"Huh?" Ghost said confused. "What did you idiots do now?" Ghost asked before Cinderblock started freeing all the prisoners. "Oh great." Ghost said annoyed as they fought the prisoners.

Later

The Prisoners were caught but Cinderblock got away with one dangerous prisoner code named Plasmus.

"Jail break? I don't see a jail break." Beast Boy said.

"None of us would have seen one if Ghost hadn't screwed up." Robin said making his eyes widen.

"Say what? You saying this is my fault? You and Cyborg got in the way!" Ghost yelled.

"Your chain caught us and made us blast the others and Cinderblock got away because of it." Robin said annoyed.

"You saying this is all my fault!" Ghost yelled.

"Want me to say it again!" Robin yelled at his face and lightning past between them as they glared at each other before Starfire got between them and pushed them away.

"Stop. No more mean talking." Starfire said.

"Cinderblock escaped. No amount of yelling will change that. So just get over it." Raven said before the two walked away.

"Loser." Robin said.

"Dumbass." Ghost said

3.2.1.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" They yelled at each other in anger.

"You have a problem flame head!" Robin yelled.

"Yeah! It's 4 feet tall and smells like cheep ass hair gel." Ghost said glaring at him making Robin's eyes twitch in anger.

"Well, your a freaking klller and you smell like ash." Robin yelled. The others in the background shrunk into chibi sized people and Beast Boy started crying.

"You're annoying, you're rude, and you suck as a leader!" Ghost yelled before everyone turned to normal size.

"I don't even know why you're on this team." Robin said.

"That makes two of us. I QUIT!" Ghost yelled shocking everyone to the core especially the girls before Ghost started walking away.

"Ghost wait." Starfire said trying to stop him but he just vanished making her sigh in sadness.

"I...I didn't mean..." Robin tried to say but couldn't feeling guilty.

Later

"Fucking asshole." Sean said as he walked down the streets looking seriously pissed off.

After arriving in a bar he sighed as he ordered a soda.

"Well, look who it is." A male voice said one that Sean knew more than anyone and turned and saw a man dressed in black jeans black combat boots blue and white striped shirt and a black jacket. He had white skin brown hair and purple eyes.

"Reznov?" Sean said seeing his oldest friend in his life.

"Hey Kruger. Long time no see." Reznov said taking a seat next to him. "Heard you were here and decided to see if you were staying considering your situation." Reznov said before a drink was placed in front of him.

"Rez." Sean said in a warning tone.

"I'm just saying. So whats up? You looked pretty pissed off." Reznov said.

"Oh me and this kid Robin got into a fight that he was right about. I screwed up when we tried to take down this Cinderblock guy. You know I'm mostly used to working alone." Sean said.

"Well yeah but thats kinda obvious since you've been traveling since the incident." Reznov said.

"Yeah I know but I really like it here you know? I just dont know how to explain my situation to them." Sean said drinking his soda.

"Well, thats simple man. You just tell them the truth like you told us." Reznov said before an explosion was heard outside making them rush out and saw Cinderblock.

"Oh I so hoping to fight him again." Sean said before his body was engulfed in flames while Reznov put on a suit that had gears and other mechanical devices on and had blades on each arm. (For those of you who haven't seen this description before look up Kroenen from the Hellboy movie after the time skip)

"Lets kick his ass." Reznov said fighting him.

It only took at least five minutes before Cinderblock was down for the count and restrained.

"That was easy. I was expecting the others to come and help." Sean said before he saw a video device in Cinderblock's hands and saw the Titans fighting off against Plasmus. "Oh thats not good." Sean said.

"What the hell is that?" Reznov asked.

"That is Plasmus. He turns into that when he's awake. Cinderblock busted him out of the prison last night." Sean said.

"Seems a little to smart for this guy to plan all this out." Reznov said.

"My thoughts exactly." Sean said.

Meanwhile

Robin was going up against one of the split animal like creatures of Plasmus before both were hanging over a pool of burning toxic waste.

Robin tried to pull himself up the but the ledge started to come apart making him and the Plasmus clone fall into the pit or at least the later did since a hand grabbed Robin before he could even get close to the pool of chemicals making Robin look and saw Ghost and Reznov.

"Care for a version of fire and boom?" Ghost asked making him grin.

Plasmus laughed as he caught all the Titans before Ghost and Robin appeared. Robin threw an explosive device while Ghost fired a stream of fire at him making the device have a more powerful blast that knocked Plasmus out cold and freed the others.

"GHOST!" Starfire yelled in joy before dashing to him and pulled him into a hug and into her breasts.

"Hey Star." Ghost said.

"Who's he?" Cyborg asked seeing Reznov.

"An old friend." Reznov said.

Later

"So does this mean your back?" Raven asked hopeful.

"Yeah. I've been so used to working alone most of my life that I dont know how to work with a team. But I'm willing to learn." Sean said as they sat on the couch.

"What about you friend Reznov? Will you stay as well?" Starfire asked.

"Eh why not? I got nowhere else to be. And besides someone has to keep an eye on this dumbass." Reznov said.

"Fuck you!" Sean yelled making everyone laugh.

Meanwhile

"Impressive. I assumed that this young man would leave the Titans but apparently he stayed. I'll have to keep a close eye on him. He could be a very valuable ally in the future." A man in a mask said.

 **Authors Note: And now the second chapter of the story is up. Now like Last time I'm not spoiling who is going to be in the harem and no this will not be a crossover harem like most of my stories since It's getting kinda old. If you would like certain characters to be in the harem please put them down in the reviews. They could be anyone from the DC universe. Read and Review my loyal readers. See ya.**


	3. Siblings

Chapter 3 Siblings

Sean and Starfire were on a ferris wheel attending the little carnival in Jump city and observed some fireworks.

"Tell me again what are they called?" Starfire asked curiously.

"Fireworks." Sean said as more appeared.

"On my home planet, such explosions would mean the Gordanians were attacking. You are certain Earth is not under attack?" Starfire asked.

"Relax honey this is just for fun. You should wait and see the 4th of July they have even more." Sean said before the finale started. "HA! Man I love these things." Sean said.

"Earth is full of amazing things." Starfire said.

"Not just Earth." Sean said looking at her making her blush before some kind of purple squid like machine came and grabbed Sean. "HEY!" Sean yelled in surprise.

"Sean!" Starfire yelled in shock.

The others were playing games to win prizes before Starfire flew down to them.

"There is trouble." Starfire said with urgency.

"Where's Kruger?" Reznov asked.

"Thats the trouble." Starfire said before they saw Sean In his flaming skeleton form struggling agains the squid machine before getting free and landed next to them.

"What the fuck is this thing?" Sean asked before he started running away as it chased him. "Ok I've had enough of this bullshit." Sean said before pulling out his chain and attacked the thing splitting it in half.

"Whatever it was its toast now." Robin said.

"I just want to know what the fuck that all about." Sean said completely confused.

Later

The Titans soon arrived back at the tower.

"Man what the hell was that all about?" Sean asked as they entered the living room.

"Still having problems squirt?" A male voice said making Sean blink as he recognized the voce and looked in front of him seeing three people. Two of the people were girls and the third was a man with horrible burn marks on his face. He was dressed in brown pants a red and brown striped shirt and had a clawed glove on his right hand.

The first woman was dressed in black jeans Black sandals black shirt and had brown hair tied in a pony tail and had brown eyes with glasses.

The second woman had orange skin like Starfire but had black hair and purple eyes.

"Freddy?" Sean said in surprise.

"Julia?" Reznov said.

"Sister!" Starfire said rushing to hug her sister who hugged back.

"Well this is nice." Cyborg said.

"Long time no see little brother." Freddy said pulling his little brother's hood down.

"Well I have my reasons." Sean said.

"Hey Julia." Reznov said making her smile before they kissed each other.

"Oh god." Sean said in disgust before Julia smacked him.

"Shut up." Julia said. Starfire's sister pulled Sean into a kiss making his eyes widen while Revel looked annoyed.

"Hello handsome." Blackfire said.

"Ok thats the second time I've been kissed before one of you spoke in english." Sean said.

"Oh I forgot to mention that my people learn new language through tongue." Starfire said.

"Wow." Sean said surprised. "So what brings you guys by?" Sean asked.

"Decided to check on my little brother." Freddy said.

"Needed to check on my boyfriend who was supposed to call back." Julia said annoyed making Reznov roll his eyes.

"I was in the quadrant and decided to stop by. Imagine my surprise my little sister is here." Blackfire said though you could tell she was really happy about her being ok.

Meanwhile

Three more squid like creatures appeared on a station.

"The probes haven't found him." A male voice said.

"Don't be so sure." A female voice said before seeing the one that went to Jump city had not returned.

"Our target is there." A male voice said.

Back with the Titans

Sean outside by the ocean enjoying the peace and quiet before Blackfire flew down to him.

"Starfire and Raven told me you'd be down here." Blackfire said.

"I like the peace and quiet." Sean said.

"And gives you time to think about something troubling." Blackfire said making him look at her. "I'm not dense like my sister is. I can easily tell something troubling happened to you a long time ago." Blackfire said sitting down next to him making him sigh.

"Yeah. 5 years ago me and a few others got into a situation we weren't expecting nor did we ever want to happen. Thanks to the lie of someone we once trusted innocent blood is on our hands. I left my home after that since I..." Sean stopped before standing up. "Never mind. Just do me a favor and stop digging." Sean said before walking away making her look at him in concern.

Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing on the game station.

"Have you guys seen my brother?" Sean asked.

"He was here a minute ago." Beast boy said before Cyborg knocked his player off the board.

"Oh, yeah. Back in the lead." Cyborg said.

"Mind if I play?" Sean asked.

"Winer plays Freddy. Dude seriously knows how to play." Cyborg said making Sean roll his eyes.

Sean was walking the halls before Freddy appeared in front of him.

"Hey squirt before I forget I wanted to give you this." Freddy said handing him some Diamond neckless with an Olympian Symbol on it.

"Cool where'd you get it?" Sean asked.

"I had a friend who owed me a favor in Persia make this." Freddy said making his left eye twitch.

"You mean this was made by the country's most hated enemy?" Sean asked annoyed making Freddy roll his eyes.

"Oh for crying out loud squirt. That was thousands of years ago get over it. Now then I suggest we go for some fun out into the city tonight." Freddy said.

Later

The group was having a good time at a local nightclub.

Sean however though was staying away from the party before Blackfire found him.

"Come on you're missing all the fun." Blackfire said pulling his arm.

"I'll...I'll be down in a minute ok?" Sean said making her smile before flying back down.

However before Sean could even get through the door three more of those squid like creatures appeared and attacked him.

Down below Starfire and Blackfire were on the dance floor before they looked up and saw Sean through the glass and saw the fight before he was captured.

Freddy was at the bar before.

"Dude your brother just got grabbed." Cyborg said making Freddy sigh before getting up.

Sean was slammed into a wall before falling into a dumpster.

"This really isn't my day." Sean said before the door was slammed on top of him before they tried to carry him away only for the one carrying him to get blasted by Blackfire.

"TEEN TITANS GO!" The group yelled before Freddy jumped to started slicing them to pieces before they were all destroyed.

"Oh, yeah! Good times!" Cyborg yelled.

"How did you know where to hit them?" Robin asked.

"Eh I got the luck of the family." Freddy said.

"We could use luck like that. Maybe you ought to join the team." Beast boy said.

"Me a Titan?" Freddy asked before Sean got out of the dumpster and frowned.

Later

Sean had a bag on his shoulder.

"Just like everyone else. Once they see his skills in action they forget all about me." Sean said about to leave.

"You're not leaving again are you?" Raven asked behind him making him look at her.

"Why not you guys clearly have a better fighter." Sean said before a large aircraft appeared and grabbed Sean with two large cables. Raven gasped before she tried to free him only to get blasted away.

Minutes later

Sean was in a tube like cell where seven people were watching him as they headed for space.

"You're going to answer for your crimes kid." A male voice said.

'Crimes?' Sean thought confused.

Unknown to the kidnappers though Raven flew underneath the aircraft.

"I dont know whats this is about be he's no criminal." Raven said before appeared in front of them.

"Looks like he's got special friends." A male voice said before trying to blast her with a green beam only to end up hitting to control system.

"No!" A male voice said before the cylinder containing Sean was broken and Raven got him free before carrying him away just as they crashed.

"Hey guys!" Cyborg yelled as the Titans along with Blackfire and Julia arrived before the attackers approached them.

"Get ready." Robin said getting them into fighting stance.

"Robin." A male voice said one that Robin recognized more than anyone.

"Batman?" Robin said before the attackers revealed themselves as the founding seven members of the Justice league. Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Hawk Girl, Martian Manhunter, Flash and Green Lantern. (The 2001 series Justice league)

"What the hell? Why are you guys attacking me? What did I do?" Sean asked confused.

"Don't try to hide behind them kid. We know you've been steeling jewels from Persia for the last month." Lantern said.

"Persia? I hate that place! I wouldn't be caught dead there! I haven't even been to that shit hole at all!" Sean yelled annoyed by these accusations. Blackfire however glared at something on Sean's chest.

"But I know someone who has." Blackfire said pulling the neckless Freddy gave him making his eyes widen.

"No." Sean said in shock.

"You've been chasing the wrong Kruger. Where's Freddy?" Robin said.

"Uh dude?" Beast Boy said as they saw Freddy on a boat driving on the water away from them.

"Don't worry Sean he's not gonna get away with this." Robin said before Sean was engulfed in flames.

"No he is not!" Sean yelled before he started to fly.

"Whoa! He can fly!" Beast Boy yelled before Sean dashed over to Freddy who looked surprised he was flying.

"Hey squirt. Nice new..." Freddy tried to say before Sean grabbed him by the collar.

"You tried to fucking frame me. You stole those Diamonds from Persia and gave me the neckless to frame me!" Sean yelled.

"Oh uh yeah." Freddy said sheepishly.

"Why?" Sean asked.

"Why not? After all your reputation in Sparta is shot all the way to hell for because of that incident." Freddy said smugly before Sean punched him in the face making him growl and tried to slash him with his clawed gloved hand.

Sean wrapped his chain around Freddy and slammed him into the water making him yell out in pain from the hard splash before he was thrown to the land. Sean jumped high before he slammed his foot on his stomach making Freddy cough up blood before Sean growled and started to beat the shit out of him.

"Enough!" Batman yelled as he and Superman held him back.

"Freddy Kruger. Your under arrest." Lantern said using his ring to restrain him.

"This isn't over Freddy!" Sean yelled before he calmed down enough.

Later

"Freddy stole the diamonds to fund an illegal military operation back home in Sparta. Thanks to the evidence we've collected your name has been cleared." Batman said to Sean and the others looked pleased by this.

"Whats going to happen to Freddy?" Sean asked.

"He's going away for a long time kid. But what did he mean by an incident?" Lantern asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Sean said leaving the room.

"Reznov you know him more than anyone here? What happened to him?" Raven asked in concern making him sigh.

"Look it's not my place to tell but I will say this. The incident was caused by a councilman who lied to him and a small group that worked for the Government." Reznov said.

Sean was outside looking at the ocean.

"Would you have really left us again?" Raven asked sitting next to him.

"Why do you care? You seem to be the most distant of everyone here." Sean said before she grabbed his hand.

"Maybe but you are a reason I stay. You're interesting to me and the others to say the least. And no matter what happened years ago nothing will change my prospective about you." Raven said smiling at him making him look at her and smiled before kissing her forehead making her blush but still smiled at him as they enjoyed the peace and quiet.

 **Authors Note. Oh dear his brother tried to frame him for a crime he did not commit. Now what is this incident that keeps popping up in the story? Was it horrible did something so traumatizing happen that ruined his reputation in his country? Find out in later chapters. Read and Review.**


	4. The Truth

Chapter 4 The Truth

The Titans were in the training room doing various exercises to better prepare themselves for any situation. Watching their progress was the Justice league

"YEEHAAAW!" Sean yelled as he used his chain to swing over a put of spikes.

"Kid needs to take this seriously." Lantern said though he was slightly amused.

"Oh lighten up their kids. Let them have some fun." Flash said before one of Reznov's blades accidentally flew off his suit and nearly hit him had he not dodged with swift speed. "Hey!" Flash yelled annoyed.

"Sorry." Reznov said.

"You were saying?" Wonder Woman said amused making him sulk before an alarm went off.

"Time to see what you rookies can do." Lantern said.

"I've been dying for some action." Sean said.

Later

Terrorizing the city was Cinderblock and Plasmus.

"Oh these guys again?" Reznov asked.

"Get over it." Ghost said before he was engulfed in flames.

The titans soon went up against the two villains while the Justice league watched from a building viewing their progress.

"Not bad." Superman said impressed by their teamwork.

"They need work." Batman said seeing flaws.

"Oh give it a rest already." Hawkgirl said.

"Wait whats that?" Flash asked seeing some people moving towards the Titans.

"Think we should help?" Wonder Woman asked.

"No let them handle this." Batman said.

Ghost threw Cinderblock into a wall and was about to use his chain when a smoke bomb went off in his face.

"WHAT THE!" Ghost yelled in shock.

"Secure the target!" A male distorted voice said before tranquilizer darts were shot at him but melted upon impact making Ghost growl before wrapping his chain around them.

"More fucking bounty hunters?" Ghost asked before he got blasted again in the head making him fall down.

"I'm thinking this whole thing is just a distraction so they can capture him." Lantern said flying in to help along with the rest of the league.

The bounty hunters used unbreakable cables on Ghost who was completely restrained while the other Titans fought Plasmus and Cinderblock.

"Target secure now lets." One of the bounty hunters said before Superman punched him into a wall while Wonder Woman and Batman freed Ghost.

"Stay out of this." One of the bounty hunters said.

"You're targeting a hero here." Flash said making him scoff.

"Hero? You don't know what he really is do you? He's a high level criminal in Greece." The bounty hunter said surprising them.

"Bullshit. Thats just another lie Theron made up to capture me." Ghost said.

"Either way he's a high value target. And he is a criminal for killing civilians." The bounty hunter said before he and the others were knocked out by Reznov.

Later

"Ok kid start talking. What is going on?" Lantern asked.

"Its none of your business." Sean said about to walk away before Batman got in the way.

"It is our business. You're hiding something from all of us and keeping secrets is only going to make things worse. Tell us whats going on and maybe we can help." Batman said making Sean glare.

"Kruger just tell them. You told us so I don't see the big deal in telling them." Reznov said making Sean sigh.

"Five years ago." Sean said

Flash back

"I was part of an elite military group that was created 12 years ago. We we're molded from Birth as perfect soldiers using advanced science and magic. We all had a choice of course though when we got older. Keep serving the country or live a normal life." Sean said narrating the story.

"I of course decided to stay. I and a small few were assigned a mission by councilman Theron. He told us that a high value target was spotted in an abandoned village. We're sent in to eliminate this target." Sean said.

Sean was in black military clothing to blend in with the shadows before grabbing a guard and snapped his neck.

Next guard he found he had three metal claws come out of his knuckles and stabbed him in the head killing him instantly.

Next coming to the barracks he took out a bow and fired arrows at the enemy before rushing inside and stabbed the last guard in the stomach before killing him.

Hearing footsteps behind him he fired his bow again and hit the target only thing was though.

"Theron lied to us from the start." Sean said.

Sean widened his eyes when he saw a girl only a couple years older then him was hit making him rush to her.

"The girl was set to testify against Theron for Illegal military operations throughout the country. He learned of her location and fed us false intel to kill her." Sean said.

"I don't understand." Sean said closing her eyes before Theron approached him.

"Well, what do we have here? A traitor." Theron said as his guards aimed their weapons at him.

"You set us up." Sean said glaring at him.

"And now that the only witness is dead I no longer have to worry about any more trouble. Of course I do have one loose end to get rid of. I already got rid of your comrades so do die with some dignity." Theron said before Sean kicked him into his guards before running off.

Present

"I've been on the run for the past five years. The Military knows the truth and have kept Theron under a watchful eye. But the people of the country believe his lies. My reputation as a loyal soldier was shot all the way to hell. I can never go back or he'll try to kill me or have me publicly executed." Sean said sadly while sitting down.

"Thats...Thats quiet a story kid." Lantern said at a loss for words.

"Are you sure theres nothing you can do?" Martian Manhunter asked.

"Don't you think I would try if there was? Like I said I can never go home." Sean said.

"There has to be someway." Harkgirl said not liking a loyal soldier was set up.

"Well...There is one. The girl had a flash drive containing every illegal deal he did. But the problem is I could never find out where she hid the goddamn thing." Sean said.

"Then thats how we prove your innocence. The league will locate that drive. You try to stay out of trouble until then." Batman said as the League left.

"We'll find that flash drive and then you can finally go home." Wonder Woman said making him smile at her before they left.

 **Authors Note: Yeah I know this is short and might feel rushed but I'm not that good when it comes to my own chapters. Anyway now you have a piece of his past but will the League find that drive and prove his innocence and more importantly will he accept the apology of the people if that happens? Find out in later chapters. Read and Review. Oh and please I really do want to know who you guys want in the harem so please don't be shy and speak your minds on who you want to see in it.**


	5. Final Exam

Chapter 5 Final Exam

Sean snored lightly as he slept on the couch as Raven looked at him in amusement before holding his nose making him wake up.

"What the?" Sean said half asleep before looking at Raven who smiled at him. "Oh man don't do that." Sean said rubbing his eyes.

"Why are you sleeping on the couch anyway?" Raven asked since he always slept in his room.

"Oh late night patrol. I was so exhausted that I didn't have the energy to get to...WHOA!" Sean yelled as Cyborg lifted up the couch looking for something then dropped it.

"How could you lost the Remote!" Cyborg asked Beatboy.

"What makes you think I lost it?" Beastboy asked annoyed that he was getting accused of something. Then again he got blamed for a lot of things since he was a fucking slob.

"Because your you!" Cyborg yelled.

"Hey just because I lost that video game!" Beatboy yelled.

"And the toothpaste and my football and the waffle iron!" Cyborg listed off the things Beastboy lost.

"ENOUGH!" Sean yelled making them shrink in fear. "You idiots lose everything due to your lack of maturity. Look at this place!" Sean yelled as the whole room was a natural disaster. Cyborg chuckled nervously while Beastboy sulked. "And seriously you could just get up and change the channel it's not a big deal." Sean said making them look at him as if he grew a thousand heads. (The grew a second head joke was getting old like Donald Trumps dumbass face LOL)

"Don't even joke like that." Cyborg said.

"Do I look like I was joking?" Sean asked.

"It wasn't funny. Now either help us find the remote or..." Cyborg tried to say till.

ROAR!

Sean's vicious roar woke up the whole tower. Cyborg and Beatboy were holding each other close in fear while the later was crying like a baby.

"Shut the fuck up." Sean said annoyed. "Man the one week Reznov and Julia aren't here I end up stuck with you idiots." Sean said.

"What is going on?" Robin asked.

"I'll tell you whats going on Tweety." Sean said making Robin's eye twitch in annoyance. (This came from 3headed-dragon in his teen titan story. This was just to good to not use) "These fucking morons are fighting over a fucking remote." Sean said glaring at them making them shiver in fear.

"Perhaps we should eat junk to ease all our problems?" Starfire said still not used to Earths habits.

"Honey thats not going to work." Sean said before she went to the fridge and inside was some disgusting blue shit and it started growl at her making her let out a cute eep and blasted it which in turn covered everyone in the blue gunk. "Ok thats disgusting." Sean said as everyone even Blackfire who just walked out was covered in this shit.

"What in the world happened?" Blackfire asked disgusted.

"Maybe we should go out for Pizza." Robin said as some more blue shit stuck on his face making Sean chuckle.

"Oh dude that is straight up nasty. Before we leave I think a shower is needed first." Sean said as a large gunk of blue shit dropped down on Beastboy's head making him groan in annoyance. "Now I really wish Reznov and Julia were here. They would be laughing their asses off." Sean said.

Later

After getting cleaned up from all the blue shit the Titans were at their favorite Pizza place deciding on what to order.

However though unknown to them they were being watched.

Suddenly a bus was heading for them which they noticed Till Beastboy gasped seeing a baby carriage in the road where the bus was heading on.

"Titans, Go!" Robin yelled making them rush off to stop the bus and save the baby. Starfire and her sister got the baby while Ghost and Cyborg stopped the bus. However there were a few things that didn't make sense.

"Uh don't buses usual have usually have drivers?" Ghost asked.

"And don't baby carriages usually have babies?" Robin asked picking up a green teddy bear.

"Are you pit-Sniffers normally this stupid?" The toy asked before blasting them away. Someone lifted the bus up and smashed Ghost, Cyborg and Raven.

The culprits were three people. Gizmo, Mammoth and Jinx. (I still suck at the descriptions so bare with me please)

"Ha that was to easy." Gizmo said before Ghost Lifted the bus up and glared at the three.

"You guys are dead!" Ghost yelled throwing the bus at them only for Gizmo to blast it.

"Who are these guys?" Beastboy asked.

"We are the Hive." Gizmo said.

"Your worst Nightmare." Mammoth said.

"And this is attack-pattern alpha." Jinx said before the fight started.

Cyborg went up against Mammoth while Ghost went against Jinx.

"You wouldn't hurt a pretty girl now would you?" Jinx asked seductively.

"Sorry honey but you started this!" Ghost Yelled smashing his fist on the ground making a large hole.

"Oooh. Strong. I like that in a man." Jinx said.

'I'm I seriously getting seduced in the middle of a battle?' Ghost asked before grabbing his chain and tried to grab her but her flexibility made it hard to do.

"What do you call an idiot with a rocket on his back?" Mammoth asked Cyborg before Gizmo placed a rocket on his back.

"Duped!" Gizmo yelled before the Rocket carried Cyborg away making him yell.

"Cyborg!" Starfire yelled as she and her sister went after him.

Jinx and Raven went up against one another in hand to hand combat.

"You fight like a boy." Jinx said making her glare at her.

"And you're going to croak like a frog." Gizmo said about to blast her had Ghost not grabbed her and jumped away.

"Man these guys are no joke." Sean said.

"Is it me or are we getting our butts kicked?" Beast Boy asked.

"It's just you." Ghost, Robin and Raven said.

"I got an idea." Ghost said before the three got blasted leaving him standing.

"How about you join us and we'll leave the rest of you team be." Jinx said.

"Sorry honey but not happening." Ghost said getting ready to fight. The three used their powers together making a large hole which Ghost fell through. "AHHH!" Ghost yelled as he fell to the bottom.

Raven and the others looked down but couldn't see him.

"Ghost!" Robin yelled before the Hive bugged out.

Later

The three went back to the tower.

"That didn't just happen. Tell me that didn't just happen." Beastboy said.

"It did happen. We cannot change the truth, no matter how much we dislike it." Raven said though she was just as conflicted as he was. Suddenly the doors opened and Cyborg, Starfire and Blackfire came in.

"Maybe you-all should call me flyboy. I was halfway to Gotham City before Stat zapped it off. So, what'd I miss?" Cyborg asked before seeing the conflicted looks on their faces.

"What happened?" Blackfire asked confused.

"Where is Ghost?" Starfire asked not seeing him.

"Um Star, we're not sure." Beastboy said.

"We searched everywhere. But all we found were these." Raven said holding up his dog tags making Starfire gasp.

"I should have been there. I let that kid sneak up on me and...What was I...It was a trap, And I...I should have known." Cyborg said.

"I do not understand. How could yo not find him?" Starfire asked

"Easy Star. This is Sean we're talking about. I'm sure he's fine." Beastboy said before someone was using the keypad at the door. "See?" Beastboy said before Starfire flew over to the door only for it to explode. The Hive were back to finish the job.

"Oh, no." BeastBoy said.

"Oh, yes." Jinx said.

"You guys got lucky last time. But you're our house now." Cyborg said.

"Yeah, nice place. We'll take it." Gizmo said.

Soon enough the Titans were defeated and kicked out of the house. (Like I really need to put in a fight for this since you all know and can imagine what will happen)

Soon he Titans made it to land and looked at their tower. Cyborg of course lost his right arm thanks to Gizmo screwing around with his systems.

"So...The Titans are finished?" Beastboy asked.

"Hell no." A familiar voice said making them look behind them and saw Ghost completely unharmed. "Not if I have any say in this." Ghost said.

"GHOST!" Starfire yelled in joy and pulled him into a hug and pushed his head into her breasts.

"What happened? We looked everywhere for you." Robin said.

"My bad. I was looking for my dog tags when I lost them in the sewer." Ghost said sheepishly.

"Here." Raven said handing them to him.

"Thank you." Ghost said putting them on again. "Now then Here's my plan." Ghost said.

Later

The Hive were remodeling the Tower making the T look like an H and going through the Titans things.

Gizmo was placing Cyborg's arm on the wall like a Trophy.

"Slade's going to have Kittens when he hears we whipped the titans and took their stinking tower." Gizmo said arrogantly.

"Not to mention Ghosts fashion statement." Jinx said holding a black leather Jacket with three spikes on each shoulder. "Hmm I think this looks better on him than that grey hoodie. Then again the to others have no fashion sense." Jinx said holding up Raven's cloak.

"Tell me about it. All their food is way out of date." Mammoth said eating the food anyway.

Now while this was going on Cyborg's arm started moving by remote control before quickly and quietly heading to the security system. Activating security systems and turned on the alarm.

"Huh?" Gizmo said before CD's started firing at him. "What the hairball...AHHHH!" Gizmo yelled like a little girl seeing Cyborg's arm looking at him before cables came out and grabbed him before flying to the roof. Jinx was grabbed by a black hand and Mammoth was shot upward.

The Hive team looked around confused till the Jacket Jinx was wearing came off.

"Hey thats...Mine?" Jinx said before seeing Ghost and the rest of the Titans.

"Honey it's not nice to steal from others. Now I believe we're owed a rematch." Ghost said making her grin.

"Oh it will be a pleasure." Jinx said.

Sure enough Ghost went up against Jinx and unlike last time Ghost had the upper hand firing fire at her which she had to dodge but thanks to the speed and timing she was constantly getting burned and her clothes were getting burned off.

"Oooh I like what I see." Ghost said chuckling making her blush before posing for him.

"Oh really?" Jinx asked seductively.

"Oh yes. But regrettably your on the wrong side." Ghost said.

"What if I wasn't?" Jinx asked.

"That depends. Are you going to turn over to a new leaf and become a hero?" Ghost asked before she pulled his left arm between her breasts.

"Does this answer your question?" Jinx asked sexually making him chuckle.

'Oh I love my life.' Ghost thought.

Soon enough Mammoth and Gizmo were out for the count.

"Cram it! I'm calling Slade!" Gizmo said before Ghost pulled him up and glared at him in a terrifying way.

"Who the fuck is Slade?" Ghost asked making him gulp.

"Honestly Don't know. He just hired us to take you guys down." Gizmo said nervously before Ghost punched him in the stomach knocking him out.

"Uh what is she doing?" Raven asked looking at Jinx who smiled.

"Would you believe me if I told you I got her to join the good guys?" Ghost asked making the others look at him in surprise.

"What the hell happened here?" Reznov asked as he and Julia jumped down. "We're gone for a few days and this shit happens?" Reznov asked making Ghost Chuckle.

"Long story man." Ghost said with his arms around Raven and Jinx making them smile.

Authors Note: I got this idea of adding Jinx after reading 3headed-Dragon's story A titan like no other. That story is amazing and I look forward to seeing more chapters. Now I know some of you were really hoping for a lemon but I'm going to do that next chapter. And I'm pretty sure you can all guess who's going to be the lucky girl. Now also if You haven't voted in the current poll please do since its tied. Read, Review, Vote, Fav and follow. REVIEW! See ya. Oh and hopefully I can update my Rider of the League story tomorrow.


End file.
